


Whispers in the Dark

by noalinnea



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo and Sean sneak away from Dom's birthday party in search for a little privacy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. The characters in this story are not meant to be confused with real people even if they share their names.
> 
> Written for the annual Sons of Gondor "Trick or Treat" Fic Exchange at LJ.

  
Sean's breath stumbled when his back suddenly hit something solid in the dark. He reached behind himself to prevent himself from falling, but Viggo was already there, stepping between his legs and trapping him between his body and the rough, unyielding surface of the tree. He pressed against him, wordlessly, chest meeting chest, warm fingertips trailing over his cheeks, blunt nails raking over his scalp, and his breath ghosted over his skin. His eyes were hidden by the shadow that the tree cast over them, but the grin was there, unmistakable, even in the dim light from the veranda; wide, predatory, _Viggo_. Then, the tickling vibration of a low chuckle against his lips, whiskey and cigarettes and sharp teeth, nipping. He buried his fingers in Viggo's hair, tugging him closer, desperate to touch, to feel after long hours apart, and was rewarded with a little moan, when the sound of a door carried over the lawn, followed by the laughter of several voices. Sean winced, turning his head towards the house.  
  
"Shh," Viggo's voice was low, barely a whisper, and a shiver chased down Sean's spine when his lips found his earlobe. "They can't see us."  
  
Sean craned his neck and peered over his shoulder towards the veranda where Dom and Orlando just were being joined by Elijah, their outlines clearly visible against the light of the windows.  
  
"I can even see their cigarettes," Sean said, feeling a frown tug at his lips. With a soft sigh he turned back to Viggo, reaching out to run his fingertips over his cheek. "Maybe we should go back inside."  
  
He could feel Viggo shake his head rather than see it. "No," he said simply.  
  
"No?" Sean echoed, the surprised quirk of his eyebrow lost to the dark.  
  
Viggo chuckled. "No," he murmured, and then his lips where back on Sean's, the kiss hungry, demanding, and for a moment Sean allowed himself to be swept away, surrendering to Viggo's tongue before he gently nudged Viggo backwards with his nose, trying to catch his eyes in the faint light from the veranda that filtered through the undergrowth. "You've had too much to drink," he said fondly, catching Viggo's face between his palms and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.  
  
Viggo just hummed. "Mh- possibly," he admitted, leaning closer again and slipping his hands under Sean's shirt. The light scrape of his nails against Sean's skin left goose bumps behind when he trailed his fingers down his sides and Sean shifted his weight, his jeans suddenly uncomfortably tight.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, breathless with anticipation, turning towards Viggo's wandering lips.  
  
Viggo laughed against his skin. "What does it look like to you?"  
  
"As if you're trying to get us into trouble," Sean murmured, his words half lost in their next kiss that was slower if not less heated. Instead of an answer, Viggo found one of his hands and brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss into his palm, before he wrapped his fingers around it and guided it towards his crotch. He was hard; under his palm Sean could feel his erection straining against his jeans.  
  
"I'm not going to wait until we get home." It was a statement that did not leave much room for discussion, and Sean's heart missed a beat when the thought registered,  Viggo's weight and warmth a dark promise underneath his fingers, his hand still resting on Sean's, keeping it in place, his breath fluttering over his skin. Shadows flickered over Viggo's face with the leaves of the surrounding trees dancing in the wind but he had tilted his head a little, and Sean could see his eyes now, glistening with barely tamed desire. Sean swallowed hard against the tightness in his throat, suddenly very aware of the sounds from the house, music and laughter, not that faint at all, not that  _far_ at all _._ He exhaled, shakily, and ran a hand through his hair, trying to grab one of the thoughts speeding past. They  _couldn't- what if--_ he thought when Viggo ended his silent debate by simply leaning forward and bringing their lips together in a kiss that made Sean dizzy. He pressed against him,  _ground_  against him, his nails raking over Sean's chest and stomach, causing his breath to catch and his toes to curl. Then his fingers were on the buckle of Sean's belt, and for a second he stilled while he struggled with opening it before his lips returned with twice as much enthusiasm. A hearty pull at his hip- Viggo was dragging the belt out of its loops, his lips never leaving Sean's, and before Sean had had the time to question the purity of his motives, Viggo had caught his wrists in both his hands and made him stretch out his arms over his head, intertwining their fingers.  
  
"What on earth, Vig?" he all but panted against Viggo's lips.  
  
"Hold on to the tree," Viggo just whispered, his voice hoarse, his breathing fast, and Sean was about to ask what he was up to, when Viggo's tongue returned, tangling with his, and he couldn't suppress a moan. His hands wrapped around the tree, almost reflexively, in search of something to hold on to. He felt Viggo's weight shift against him, felt him lower his arms and lift them again without ever breaking the kiss, and a second later something smooth wrapped around his arms, tightly.  
Sean's breath caught when the thought struck him.  _The belt. The damned belt._  
  
He flexed his muscles, in vain; he couldn't take down his arms. A frustrated groan escaped his lips. "You're completely mad," he hissed into Viggo's direction, giving his constraints another pull. Nothing. Trust Viggo to do a proper job.  
  
Viggo chuckled, the sound a low rumble in his chest. "As if you didn't know that already," he said lightly, before proceeding to trail a line of messy kisses down Sean's neck.  
  
"The house is ten meters away!" Sean felt a surge of panic in his stomach, the voices of their friends too close by, their secret--  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," came Viggo's voice between two kisses, admonishing. "Make it twenty."  
  
"Viggo!" There was more than a hint of panic in his voice now, clearly audible to Viggo as well, because he didn't miss a beat, he was right there and his palms closed around Sean's cheeks ever so gently when he tilted up his head a little so that he could see Sean's eyes.  
  
"It's dark," he murmured, the pads of his thumbs rubbing soothing little circles against Sean's skin. "They won't be able to see us." And after a second's pause he added: "I checked."  
  
"Yeah? Who was tied to this tree then?" Sean asked, trying to calm his breathing.  
  
Viggo softly bumped his forehead against Sean's. "I can see the whole garden from here. I'll untie you if someone should venture out here to take a leak." His lips found Sean's brow. "Just say the word, it's no different than at home," he said quietly.  
  
"Says the guy who's not tied to a tree in Dom's fucking backyard," Sean grumbled but there was no edge to it, and he felt Viggo smile against his skin.  
  
"Okay?" he asked very softly, his voice barely carrying to Sean's ear, his thumbs still tracing patterns onto Sean's cheek.  
  
Sean nodded, turning his head to press a kiss against Viggo's fingers. "Okay," he said, exhaling audibly, a wave of almost violent excitement washing over him. Viggo's lips were immediately back on his, the angle a little awkward at first with Sean's arms stretched up, their noses bumping together, their teeth clacking more than once. He could feel Viggo chuckle against his lips before he wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him close, steadying him, while he let his other hand trail over Sean's stomach, creeping downwards, slowly, slowly, along the hem of his briefs. Then, finally, his fingertips dipped below the waistband, but only to withdraw again, and after a couple of moments of this little game Sean almost was reduced to stamping his feet in impatience, in dire want of more sophisticated means of protest in his current situation.  
  
"You tease," he murmured, catching Viggo's lower lip between his teeth, and Viggo laughed quietly before reaching down to swiftly pop open the buttons of his jeans and tug all fabric out of the way. His fingers closed around his erection without further ado and Sean was glad that Viggo was right there to swallow his moan.  
  
"Good?" Viggo asked, all innocence, and Sean could feel him grin against his neck.  
  
"Tease," Sean repeated, his voice little more than a rough croak now.  
  
Viggo just chuckled, catching his earlobe between his teeth and threading his free hand back into his hair.  
  
His movements were sure, straightforward, the pace exactly right, and Sean's heart leaped at the thought that Viggo knew him well enough to get it right at the first try. He moaned against Viggo's neck and felt Viggo's hand tighten in his hair in response.  
  
"Promise me something?" he asked, capturing Sean's lips in a slow kiss.  
  
Sean could just hum.  
  
"Try to be quiet," he said, pressing another brief kiss to his lips before sinking down onto his knees.  
  
Sean swallowed hard, feeling vulnerable with Viggo's reassuring warmth gone all of a sudden.  
  
"You'll get your trousers muddy, it's been raining all day." His voice was hoarse, desire and nervousness tightly woven around each other.  
  
As an answer, Viggo pressed a kiss to the underside of his cock and each of his balls. "Would you really rather have me get up now and be worried about my trousers?" he asked against his skin.  
  
  
Sean shook his head, remembered the darkness surrounding them and found his voice. "No."  
  
"Try to be quiet," Viggo repeated, and Sean's teeth found his lip when Viggo took him into his mouth and a moan threatened to tear from his throat. His muscles flexed involuntarily, his hands longing to tangle in Viggo's hair, but in vain.  
  
  
He drew in a shaky breath. "God, Viggo—"  
  
Viggo just hummed around him and his fingers tightened around his hips.  
  
Sean let his head sink back against the tree, trying to just focus on the slide of Viggo's lips around his cock, the swirl of his tongue that matched the movement of his hand, on the obscene little wet sounds his mouth made, when a burst of laughter from behind them made him jump.  
  
"Get up!" he whispered, a fresh wave of panic hitting him, but Viggo already stood, leaning against him and peering over his shoulder.  
  
"They are on the veranda," he said, turning his head to nuzzle against Sean's neck. "They won't see us. You'll just have to be very quiet."  
  
"You're crazy," Sean hissed through grit teeth when Viggo's fingers closed around him once more. "How am I supposed to be quiet when you have your dirty hands down my pants?"  
  
"That's a terrible-" Viggo's lips brushed against his ear. "Terrible-" His neck. "Terrible rhyme." He bit down into the muscle below his collarbone and Sean's breath hitched.  
  
"You're beautiful like this," Viggo murmured, brushing back a sweaty strand of hair from Sean's cheek and placing a soft kiss onto his lips. "So beautiful," he repeated, before picking up on speed and reducing Sean's answer to a broken moan.  
  
He did not last long, overwhelmed by Viggo's body pressed up against him in the darkness, his sure strokes, the string of dark words trickling into his ear, his lips dancing over his skin. He tried to warn Viggo before he came, but a quiet half-sob was all that he managed before he spilled into his hand, his hips bucking helplessly while he tried to stifle his moans by sinking his teeth into his lip, and when Viggo kissed him a heartbeat later, he tasted blood.  
  
He had barely time to collect himself, the aftershocks of his orgasm still chasing through him, when Viggo pressed against him, reaching up to hurriedly untie him, and for a fleeting moment, Sean wondered if they had indeed been caught, but then there was the sound of a zipper and Viggo reached for his hand. "Touch me," he whispered against his lips, a desperate plea for release. He was rock hard in Sean's palm, and the tiniest movement of his fingers along his shaft caused him to tremble in Sean's arms, his breath catching, his fingers helplessly clawing at his back.  
  
"Please, Sean," he repeated, his voice strangled, his hips jerking forward, urgent little thrust into Sean's hand.  
  
Sean pressed a kiss into Viggo's hair, slowly starting to move his wrist. "Don't you want me to return the favor?" he asked softly. "Tonight's the night I'd gladly ruin my trousers for you."  
  
Viggo's grip tightened around his shoulder, almost painful in its intensity.  
  
"No—" his breath came in short little puffs now. "I won't be able to be quiet", he panted.  
  
Sean felt his groin twitch. "God, Viggo," he whispered, searching his lips. The kiss was messy, uncoordinated, with Viggo panting into his mouth and clinging to him tightly while he turned them around so that he had an overview over the garden. He wrapped a steady hand around Viggo's neck, holding him while the other stroked his cock, fast, without finesse, not aimed at drawing this out but at making him come apart. Viggo's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead.  "Look at me. Don't you close your eyes, do you hear me? I want to see." He was surprised at the urgency in his voice. Viggo's eyes were half in the shadows but could see he him struggle to keep them open. He was close now, really close, trembling under Sean's hands, every muscle tense; his breaths ragged little things while he thrust into Sean's hand, desperately trying to increase the friction.  
  
"Sean-" he whispered, his voice hoarse, tight, "I need—I'm-"  
  
"Shh, I know." He captured Viggo's lips in a bruising kiss, twisting his wrist just a little, and a couple of more strokes, fast, almost brutal, and Viggo came, bucking against him violently, his fingers digging into his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises while Sean pressed his head against his shoulder, stifling his moans, dropping a series of kisses onto the crown of his head. For a long moment Viggo just clung to him, trembling, his chest heaving, his face buried in Sean's shirt until Sean suddenly felt him chuckle and nudged his cheek so he turned up his head and into a kiss, slow and gentle.  
  
"Thank you," Viggo whispered against his lips, and Sean caught the glimpse of a smile in the dim light. He heard himself chuckle. "No, thank  _you_ ," he said quietly, pulling Viggo's arms more tightly around his body and placing a soft kiss against his temple. "Let's get you home, hm? And cleaned up."  
  
"Mh, " Viggo hummed into his shoulder. "But in a moment." He rested his forehead against Sean's, a fresh smile tugging at his lips. "In a moment", he repeated, and in the dark his fingers found Sean's hand and squeezed, tightly.  
  
  
  



End file.
